


Keep you safe

by mhurm123



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhurm123/pseuds/mhurm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n feels left out of Big Hero 7. {Hiro Hamada x reader}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> S/n = Sisters name  
> E/c = eye color  
> H/c = Hair color

Your sister and you looked down at your blackened pieces of toast.

"Looks like mom burnt the toast."

"Again." Your sister finished for you as you both threw the pieces of bread in the garbage can that was conveniently placed outside your apartment. You both loved your mom, but to be honest, she couldn't boil water without somehow messing up.

You sighed as your stomach growled. "Whoa, tame the beast. Were almost there, don't worry." You and your sister were on your way to the lucky cat cafe.

"So" Your sister said, making you look at her expectantly. "When are you gonna tell Hiro about your feelings?"

"W-what? I don't know what your talking about!" You inquired a little too quickly, letting her know that her thoughts were correct.

"C'mon, you gotta tell him! You guys would be so cute together." She said, ruffling your hair.

"Hey!" You said, patting your hair back. "Even if I did like him, we wouldn't be able to date. He's in college, while I'm still stuck as a Freshman in high school."

"That doesn't mean anything, you guys are both 14, and I'll bet you that Hiro has at least a tiny crush on you. I mean, c'mon, you've got a lot going for you."

"Like what? That I'm not a genius. Yeah, that's a ton of stuff going for me." You said, your shoulders slumping.

"Hey! Don't sell yourself short, you're an amazing person."

"Okay, you know what? I'll make you a deal." You said, stopping in front of the cafe doors.

"What?"

"If you ask Fred out, I'll tell Hiro I like him." Your sister narrowed her eyes at you.

"Promise?" She asked, unsure.

"Promise." You say and stick out your hand. "So, is that a deal or not?"

Your sister grasped your hand and shook it once. "Deal."

You both walked in as the bell dinged. The group turned to you and smiled. "Hey guys, c'mon." Fred motioned you both over.

You elbow your sister in the side. "Ow." She glares down at you. You smirk at her and wiggle your eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." She said and rolled her eyes before walking over to take a seat.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." You said with a chuckle, calling after her as she sat down.

Aunt Cass came over and handed you both a coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Thank you Aunt Cass." S/n said.

"Yeah, thank you." You smiled at her. You both had long since stopped trying to pay for your food, she would always reject it and say that it was on the house. You had just learned to accept it kindly.

"No problem." She said with a smile before walking back in front of the cashier. You sighed and took a sip of your coffee.

Now, sitting in front of Hiro, you were much more self conscious. You had woken up later than usual, due to your sisters alarm clock not working. Yes, you depended on your sister to wake you up.

Anyways, you had thrown on the first thing that you saw. It was a plaid button up shirt over a f/c tank top. You also wore a pair of worn out jeans and tennis shoes. Lastly, your hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail (if your hair is too short, ignore that).

You usually wore some light make up, a little mascara went a long way with you, but you hadn't had time to put any on this morning. You felt a little bare without.

You felt your sister nudge you and you looked up at her. You had a silent conversation with your eyes. 'You look fine.'

'No, I look horrible.'

'You look as pretty as you always do.'

You rolled your eyes at that. You turned back to your muffin and sighed. Your sister and you were always able to do that.

You picked at the top of your muffins, suddenly not hungry. Everyone around you kept talking and laughing, unaware of your little conversation. Little did you know, Hiro was watching the whole thing.

***

You sighed as you worked on your science homework. You were currently in your 4th period study hall. You always did your morning classes homework during study hall to lessen the burden when you got home.

Your thoughts ventured from the homework as you though of your sister. S/n, she looked like an older version of you. You both had the same h/c hair and e/c eyes, but she wore violet contacts to hide hers.

Your sister always stated that she hated her eyes, and so she jumped at the chance of colored contacts instead of glasses. You had the same eyesight problems, but you opted for clear instead of colored. Unlike your sister, you loved your eye color.

You were a little jealous of your sister though. She went to SFIT, an awesome college. You had always been interested in robotics, and you wanted to be just like your sister.

Your sister was also part of Big Hero 7. You were too, to a point. You helped with research. You found any crime that was lurking around and then during study hall, you texted them to tell them what was happening.

You see, there were teachers that were assigned to every study hall to make sure no kids snuck off, but they couldn't care less if you were on your phone's or not. They always became bored during the 48 minutes of free time, so they always turned the news on.

The sound of a reporter brought your attention back to what was happening in front of you. You looked up at the T.v., wondering what all the commotion was about. Your eyes widened as you stared at what you saw.

The Lucky Cat cafe had been robbed.

Your heart thumped in your chest as you pulled your phone out, not taking your eyes from the screen. "If you have seen the license plate K27 HZ9, please call 911 immediately."

'We have a major problem.' You sent to Hiro.

'What's up?' He sent back not a minute later.

'Aunt Cass got robbed. The license plate is K27 HZ9. My lunch is next period, I'll run down to the store then and see if I can help.' You sent. You waited in suspense for Hiro's response.

Y/n, don't come, we have it under control. Thank you for telling me, but we have it under control from here.' Your eyes pricked with tears. You were outcast from the group, again.

You didn't fight with him though, you just shut your phone off and slid it into your pocket. You wiped a couple tears away before look back at the T.v. screen. You decided to listen to Hiro, even if you didn't want to.

You didn't want to see Hiro for as long as possible.

***

"I'm not going to the cafe today, just give her this 50 dollar bill and tell her it's from mom."

"Oh come on, that would be lying. And why don't you want to come? I thought you would want to talk to Hiro and Aunt Cass about what happened."

"Well she wouldn't accept the bill if she knew it was my allowance from the past three months. And why would I need to talk to anyone? I got all the information I need from you."

"Seriously Y/n, what is all this about."

"Nothing, I just don't want to go to the cafe today."

"If you're scared about it getting robbed again I can assure you that-"

"It's not that okay? Can't you just take no for an answer." Your sister looked at you, hurt by your words.

"I'm sorry, it's not you, I just had a bad day yesterday and I'm taking it out on you."

"What happened, did someone bully you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Why won't you tell me? I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to help."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I feel inferior. I mean, I'm Hiro's age, but I'm still the baby. I'm the researcher, and its Big hero 7. Not 8, 7. Apparently I'm part of the group, but I'm not exactly getting that feeling. And then yesterday I was pretty much told that by Hiro, Hiro of all people. He told me that I shouldn't go and see Cass because you guys had it handled."

S/n became silent. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She whispered.

"Just, give Aunt Cass the fifty and tell everyone that I'll talk to them later." You said before walking away.

***

"Where's Y/n?" Honey Lemon asked as she watched S/n sit down alone.

"She walked to school by herself today."

"What's wrong? Y/n never walks alone." Wasabi asked.

"I think I have an idea." Everyone waited silently for S/n to continue. "She feels like we treat her like a baby."

Everyone fell silent, noticing that it was true. "I mean, I can't believe I didn't see it before. She was pretty much our pet. She told us whenever there was a problem and in return we didn't even include her in anything."

"I didn't know she felt that way." Honey Lemon said quietly.

"So I have a plan." S/n continued.

"What's your plan?" Fred asked.

"Well, first we change the name to Big Hero 8. Then we start making her a suit."

"No." Hiro said defiantly, looking S/n in the eyes.

"What do you have against my sister?" She asked.

"I don't have anything against Y/n."

"Well, that's what it looks like at the moment. Why don't you enlighten me and tell me why you don't want Y/n to be a hero."

"Because, becoming a hero means getting hurt, and I can't let that happen."

"You like Y/n, don't you." S/n said after a second.

Hiro blushed and looked down. "That doesn't matter, were not letting Y/n be part of this."

"Yes we are. You made her feel like crap yesterday with the text you sent her, what other reason would she have for not coming here?" S/n said, not caring that she had probably said too much.

"Y/n's not here because of me?" Hiro asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well, it's definitely not because of something that I did." S/n said, leaning back again the booth.

"Stupid." Hiro muttered before slapping himself on the forehead.

"Everybody willing to let Y/n be part of Big Hero 8, put your hand in." S/n said, putting her hand in the middle of the table. That was soon followed by GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, then Fred. Everyone turned expectantly to Hiro. He stuck his hand in.

"My vote goes for Baymax too." He said.

"Okay, it's official. We are now Big Hero 8."

***

"S/n, I swear if you going to blow another air horn in my face-"

"No, that was a one time thing for the prank war. Okay...we're here!" She stopped you. She removed the blindfold and you blinked a couple times to get used to the light.

When your eyes adjusted you found a f/c suit in front if you. It looked kind if like Hiro's.

"What is this?"

"It's your suit. You're officially part of Big Hero 8." You gasped and broke out into a smile.

You turned around and pulled your sister into a bear hug. "Thank you so much!" You said before pulling everyone into a group hug.

Well, almost everyone. After you had all pulled away you looked across the room and spotted Hiro standing awkwardly.

"If you'll excuse me." You said to everyone and walked over.

"Hey." You said quietly. It had been a week since the robbery, and you still has not talked to Hiro.

"Hey." He answered back. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said to you, I didn't think about it hurting your feelings. I was just worried that you were going to get hurt."

You surprised Hiro by engulfing him in a hug. He didn't react for a second, and then he slowly wrapped his arms around you too.

"Thank you for worrying about me." You whispered into his ear. As you pulled away you planted your lips on his cheek for a second. You heard a snap and saw a flash before you pulled away. You looked over to see Honey Lemon had captured the moment on her phone.

You looked past her to see Fred with his arm around S/n's shoulders. She had told you 2 days ago that she had asked him out, and he said yes. She made you promise that the first day you saw Hiro again, you would tell him. And what better way than to kiss his cheek.

Lemon giggled and ran over to S/n to show her the pic. She smiled and called it adorable before she looked back at the two of you.

"S/n told me that you liked me." You whispered as a blush crossed your face.

"Well I'm happy she did, because now I can do this." With a sudden burst of courage, Hiro leaned forward and caught your lips with his. You heard more snaps and cheering from everyone, but you were too caught up in he moment to care.

As Hiro pulled away with a smile on his face, you breathlessly said "I'm happy she did too."


End file.
